La culpa la tienen los virus
by Kiryhara
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa, la Yorozuya sola y un sádico enfermo. Kagura se vio obligada a llevar a Okita a su casa pues este cayó enfermo en medio de la calle. Si a todo esto se le suma la tangible tensión sexual que hay entre ellos, ¿podrá Kagura sobrellevar la situación? de una cosa si está segura: putos virus.
1. Porque los sádicos también se enferman

**¡Hello, gente!**

 **Sip, mi mente insana y yo hemos decidido volver con más OkiKagu para la comunidad, promoviendo mucho más el amor por esta pareja :3 esta vez, me presento en lo que podría ser un Semi-AU, si así lo quieren tomar, pues como no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando en el manga (sólo anime, sorry) estoy un poco desactualizada, así que, parte del universo original...es y no es xD yo me entiendo :v**

 **Advertencia : Lemon hard y explícito (?) en posteriores capítulos. Ya saben, como a mí me gustan las cosas xD lenguaje soez y en sí, temas que son para mayores de edad.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que empleo en este fanfic son creación de su autor gorila; yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer que se amen UuU y sólo me pertenece la trama que a partir de ahora se desarrollará. **

* * *

**Porque los sádicos también se enferman.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Capitán de La Primera División del Shinsengumi podría ser muchas cosas: Un hijo de puta sin corazón, Sádico de primera, jugador de bromas pesadas, asesino, pero una persona débil jamás. Podía contar con la mano aquellos con quienes se ha enfrentado y han logrado hacerlo sudar la gota gorda; han logrado hacerlo dudar de si saldría vivo de esa. Pero, entre esas escazas cosas―o personas, da lo mismo―, no figuraba para nada un virus adquirido en la comunidad que había viajado a través de su vía aérea y había causado estragos en su organismo, activando su sistema de defensas y produciendo síntomas como fiebre, pesadez y muchos, muchos mocos.

Si, Okita Sougo tenía gripe.

Que lamentable.

Pese a eso, no quería permanecer en cama haciendo nada―prefería salir a hacer nada a la calle―, por lo que le había insistido a Kondo que aquello sólo era una alergia a Hijikata; que entre más lejos estuviese de él, mejor se pondría. Y si eso no ocurría, pues siempre tenía como opción deshacerse de la ponzoña. Kondo prefirió la primera opción―porque el muy estúpido se comió el cuento― y lo dejó irse.

Ahora, en medio del clima cambiante de Edo, Okita estaba seguro que debió haberse quedado en su calentita cama dejándose atender de los demás miembros del Shinsengumi―cosa horrible, pero como no habían mujeres, le figuraba―. Las nubes oscuras avisando de que pronto llovería parecían multiplicarse como si se tratasen de conejos en medio de su reproducción. Ahí, sentado en la banca del mismo parque de siempre, se dio cuenta de que consigo no había traído un paraguas. Se hizo una nota mental de escuchar el pronóstico del tiempo de aquella mujer con nombre obsceno.

Bueno, tampoco es que estuviera tan grave como para no caminar en medio del sereno hacia el Shinsengumi, pero la figura pequeña con cabello bermellón, ropas chinas y un paraguas en manos siendo acompañada por su mascota gigante le hizo quedarse ahí. A lo mejor lo que necesitaba era darse en la madre con la Amanto ilegal para recuperarse por completo.

―Deberían limpiar los parques de tanta mierda, ¿no crees, Sadaharu? ―Amigable saludo; la China tan linda como siempre. ―Y eso que hay un aviso de recoger la caca que hacen tus mascotas ―el perro sólo ladró en respuesta.

―China, dejemos los insultos verbales del inicio y vamos a la acción ―parándose de la banca, tomó su katana, la desenvainó para acto seguido apuntarla al cuello de la Yato, que sonrió desafiadoramente.

―¿Tan pronto quieres reunirte con tu amigo el suelo? ―elevó su paraguas, para que este también tocase el cuello del policía. ―Sadaharu, ve por ahí en lo que termino de aplastar a esta cosa de aquí.

El can obedeció la orden, dejando a los jóvenes listos para el inicio de su pelea. Esperaban poder adivinar el primer movimiento que el contrario haría. Sin mover un solo musculo, sin parpadear. ¿Se movería la derecha? ¿A la izquierda? ¿Qué tipo de expresión tenía el otro? había un patrón que Kagura tenía, y ese era el sonreír antes de dar un golpe, más el golpe no llegó, ya que ella se detuvo cuando sintió una gota de agua caer encima de su cabeza, siendo seguida por miles de millones más. Kagura, cuyos reflejos eran de admiración, se cubrió con su paraguas para evitar quedar empapada. Con lo que ella no contaba era con que Okita se juntara a ella en busca de la protección del paraguas.

Venga, que el sereno era una cosa, pero la lluvia otra totalmente diferente. Si Sougo se dejaba dar una mísera gota, temía estar padeciendo al día siguiente Neumonía o algo peor.

―¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Sádico? ―le preguntó entonces la bermellón, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ―No pienso compartir mi paraguas contigo.

―China, no seas tacaña. ¿Qué el Danna no te ha enseñado a compartir? ―le dijo, aun sabiendo que el nombre de Gintoki mencionado en una oración en compañía de la palabra compartir no tenía ni lógica ni sentido.

―Gin-chan me dice que no debo compartir cosas con extraños.

―Sí, pero yo no soy un extraño ―apenas y había podido terminar la frase, cuando empezó a toser.

Kagura alzó una ceja, interrogante. ¿Acaso el Sádico estaba enfermo? pero mira que eso si era hilarante para ella. Pese a eso, Shinpachi le había dicho que cuando una persona se mostraba vulnerable y estaba al alcance de ella ayudarle, que lo hiciese, porque ella era buena. Sí, pero en ninguna parte decía que tenía que ayudar a su némesis. Aun así, la voz de quien sabe qué―la conciencia, dicen algunos―le dijo que no podía dejarlo tirado en ese estado.

―Vamos ―fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de comenzar a caminar a la par con el oficial bajo el cielo lluvioso. Sadaharu sabía el camino a casa él solito perfectamente.

Caminaron―sin rumbo, para colmo―en silencio durante un rato. Sougo distraído mirando el cielo, mientras que Kagura, algo turbada, se maldecía por avergonzarse de la situación. Ella era consciente de que cuando dos personas caminaban compartiendo un paraguas, era considerado algo así como una cita o cosas de enamorados. Además, el constante roce de su hombro contra el brazo del joven la desconcentraban más. Ella dejaría, sinceramente, de ver tanto dorama con Gin.

Saliendo de sus desvaríos, Kagura se dio cuenta de que Sougo había parado de caminar, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. Lo observó entonces, fijándose en que estaba más pálido de lo normal.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―la pregunta se había deslizado de su lengua casi sin pensar. Se reprendió a sí misma por sonar preocupada.

―Me he enfriado un poco, es todo así que…- ―un estornudo interrumpió la frase del Capitán.

La Yato lo analizó. Estaba respirando agitadamente, y―que alguien grabara ese momento, por favor―tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, quizá por la enfermedad; porque sí, Ese robaimpuesto parecía estar verdaderamente enfermo. Aquello le hizo gracia, ¿el Sádico enfermo? no veía cabida para eso. Pero, se recordó a sí misma, _él sigue siendo un humano_. No uno cualquiera, pero al fin y al cabo uno.

Ella, imitando el acto que Gin hacía cuando quería comprobar su temperatura, puso una de sus pálidas manos sobre la frente de Okita, quien la miró sorprendido.

―¿Qué haces? ―le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

―Creo que tienes fiebre.

―¿Estás loca? me encuentro perfectamente b..- ―la tos volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

―Sí, seguro ―la miembro femenina de la Yorozuya tomó su antebrazo y lo arrastró para que se pusiese en marcha. ―Vamos a dejarte en el cuartel de ladrones y así yo poder librarme de ti.

Los pasos de la joven Amanto se vuelven acelerados―haciendo que los de Sougo también lo hicieran―mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia intensa. A pesar de la gruesa chaqueta del uniforme del Shinsengumi, Okita se sentía calado hasta los huesos, no dejaba de temblar, sintiéndose febril y mareado. Kagura no se había hecho una idea del estado del policía, hasta que sintió como él se apoyaba en ella, parando en seco el andar de ambos. Cuando se giró para ver qué demonios pasaba, el castaño jadeaba cansado y ahora tenía las mejillas totalmente coloradas.

―Putos virus ―fue lo último que dijo el joven, antes de caer de lleno contra el cuerpo de Kagura. Ella, en acto de reflejo, soltó la sombrilla y lo sostuvo para evitar que tocase el suelo y la llevara a ella de paso. Terminó estando de rodillas, con él prácticamente encima.

―Oe, Sádico, ¿te moriste? ―preguntó, golpeando sus mejillas con las palmas de las manos para obtener una respuesta rápido.

―No China, pero estoy a punto ―logró decirle, aun con los ojos rubíes cerrados.

El ceño fruncido de la Yato se profundizó para después dejar escapar un suspiro. Sintiendo como el Sádico tiritaba, y mirando alrededor por si alguien los viera, lo rodeó con los brazos para proporcionarle un poco de calor.

Estúpido, cursi, algo digno de Piruletalandia. Ugh, que ella no era así, joder.

―China ―habló entonces Sougo en el oído de Kagura, haciéndola estremecer.

―¿Qué? ―contestó algo brusco, sin apartar la vista de en frente.

―Eres cálida ―le soltó. Tenía fiebre, así que bien podría decirle lo que quisiera sin tener que darle explicaciones luego.

―No sabía que tú también podías delirar ―aquel comentario la había puesto un poquito roja, solo _poquito_.

Pero entonces ella notó que el cuerpo ya pesado de Sougo se triplicó, por lo que intuyó que se había dormido a causa de la fiebre tan alta que en aquel momento tenía, pues ella había pegado su mejilla contra la de él para verificar la temperatura.

―A veces te odio ―escupió y, reuniendo su fuerza bruta, tomó su paraguas y cargó al policía, pues sabía que debía llevarlo a algún lugar cálido y secarlo―o que se seque él―para evitar que se pusiese peor.

Así pues, escogiendo la opción más cercana, decidió dirigirse a la Yorozuya.

* * *

 **Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora. La clasificación la cambiaré a una M cuando lleguemos a EL capítulo. O LOS capítulos (podrían ser más de uno, nada es seguro en esta vida). En cuanto a la edad que tengan...no sé, piensen que tienen la edad que quieren xD ¡aquí todo es posible!**

 **El título me salió así porque ahora ando mezclada con el tema de los virus en la universidad :v yo soy tremendamente imaginaria para dar títulos x3 no siendo más, prepárensen con vaselina para el próximo lemon (?)**

 **¡Bye!~**


	2. El amor causa las tensiones

**El amor causa las tensiones.**

.

.

.

Llegar a la Yorozuya fue la travesía más grande que Kagura podría haber hecho hasta ese momento. Tenía fuerza de sobra para cargar a Okita, sí, pero no ayudaba para nada que el muchacho fuese más alto que ella, así que los pies del oficial terminaban siendo arrastrados durante todo el trayecto. Además, tenía que apañárselas para llevarlo con sólo un brazo, pues el otro estaba ocupado siendo flexionado para que su mano llevase la sombrilla. La cosa buena era que las calles de Kabuki-cho estaban prácticamente vacías gracias a la lluvia por lo que nadie podría preguntarse por qué la Amanto de la Yorozuya llevaba a un oficial del gobierno sobre su hombro, inconsciente.

―Gin-chan, estoy en casa ―dijo una vez había abierto la puerta corrediza, más no hubo respuesta del hombre en cuestión. Genial, estaba sola.

Con cuidado―el que más podía tener ella―dejó a Sougo sobre el sofá, y este comenzó a parpadear un poco. Enfocó la mirada y se incorporó poco a poco, sin tener demasiado éxito.

―¿Dónde….?

―La Yorozuya ―contestó Kagura la pregunta no formulada, tirándole luego una toalla más o menos limpia―ella no estaba segura―en la cara para que se secase. ―Sécate rápido sino quieres empeorar.

El Capitán la miró intentando comprender cómo era que había acabado ahí, pero como aún se sentía de la mierda y su estado febril no había sido disipado por completo, decidió hacer lo que la Yato había dicho. De todas formas, ella tenía razón. Se quejó un poco cuando intentó sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, dejando caer de nuevo su espalda sobre el mismo.

―Mierda ―masculló, molesto. Justo tenía que marearse en ese momento.

Kagura, quien había ido a secarse ella, volvió sólo para encontrar que el idiota Sádico seguía con las ropas mojadas y parecía no tener éxito con sacárselas. Dejando la manta de lado que traía para que él se cubriese―que ella era buena, joder―suspiró exasperada y se acercó a Okita.

―Que inútil eres, Sádico ―le dijo, con el ceño fruncido. ―Lo haré yo.

―Puedo hacerlo sólo ―respondió, irritado por el comentario venenoso de la bermellón.

―Te he dicho que lo haré yo ―exasperada por el terco comportamiento de ese roba-impuestos, se sentó encima de él, sin dejar caer todo su peso en las caderas del otro, inmovilizándole.

Los ojos rubíes parecían hipnotizados mirando como las manos pequeñas le quitaban la chaqueta, el chaleco y le desabotonaban poco a poco la camisa. Aun estando enfermo, no perdería la oportunidad de joder a la niña. ―China pervertida.

Sonrió aún más cuando Kagura se sonrojó un poco. ―¡No le des las vueltas a las cosas, imbécil de mierda! ―le gritó, logrando que la cabeza de Sougo zumbara un poco. Que jodidamente enfermo estaba. ―Debí haberte dejado tirado si ibas a salir con estupideces aquí.

A pesar de las quejas de la Yato, ella continuó desabotonando la camisa, hasta que consiguió quitársela completamente. Sus ojos azules tomaron nota de las múltiples cicatrices que había en el torso del muchacho, y sin querer pensó en cuantas veces debió haber estado al borde de la muerte. Aquel pensamiento no le gustó. Jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de que él pudiese morir. Pero de nuevo _, él sólo es un humano_. Inconscientemente, posó su mano derecha sobre el pecho ajeno y trazó con su dedo índice una cicatriz pequeña que ahí había.

Okita contuvo el aliento, sorprendido ante el contacto de la mano más pequeña contra su piel ardiendo. Aun así, la dejó ser. Permitió que ella lo tocase mientras él observaba como las pupilas de la chica se dilataban. Ella retiró la mano inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo―y porque se dio cuenta de que su mano ya estaba rozando el borde sus pantalones―, como si la piel de Sougo la quemara como el sol.

Y si, era una analogía completamente válida.

―C-Creo que Gin-chan tiene medicinas. Sí, eso, ahora vengo ―rápidamente ella se paró, respirando agitadamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior para obtener control, se dirigió hacia la cocina a buscar lo que había dicho.

El oficial, por su parte, estaba muy descolocado por la actitud de la China. Era la primera vez que ella hacía tantas buenas acciones para con él en sólo un día. Y, debía admitir, la mano de ella recorriendo su torso no se había sentido _para nada_ mal. Seguro si estaba delirando si pensaba eso.

Con la toalla en mano, empezó a moverla sobre su cabeza, secándose el cabello y después el cuerpo. Una vez se quitó el pantalón, decidió que la ropa interior también estaba demasiado mojada, así que se la acabó quitando también. Se secó y se metió bajo las mantas que Kagura había traído para él. Seguro que para otras personas sería incomodo estar completamente desnudo en casa ajena, pero él de por sí no era normal.

La Yato llegó de nuevo a la sala, poniendo en la mesa un vaso con agua y haciendo que Sougo―por la fuerza―consumiera las pastillas que había encontrado. Tomó el vaso con agua y lo obligó a beber. Quería desesperadamente que él se curara para que se pudiese ir y ella dejara de sentirse tan malditamente nerviosa y consciente de su presencia, de su aroma….sobre todo su aroma.

―China maldita, si la fiebre no me mata, me vas a matar tu ―le reprochó el policía después de haber tosido por las cosas que le hicieron consumir a la fuerza.

―Recupérate o muérete, pero vete lo más rápido que puedas ―le soltó sin mucho tacto.

―Con esa lluvia no voy a poder irme ―le comunicó, con su habitual tono inocente, como si en realidad no quisiese hacer sentir más incomoda a Kagura. ―¿Me puedo quedar esta noche aquí, China? ―sonrió al saber que ella también había captado el doble sentido de aquella pregunta.

 _Da igual, Gin-chan volverá pronto_ , se dijo así misma. ―Haz lo que quieras, Sádico.

―Bueno ―estirándose un poco, se incorporó del sofá, permitiendo que Kagura viese como era que el Sádico había llegado al mundo. Él buscó su ropa interior tirada en el suelo para ponérsela. ―Quiero ir al baño.

Ella comenzó a toser, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Kagura había visto muchos cuerpos masculinos desnudos en su vida, pero nunca los había reparado con tanto morbo como lo hacía ahora mismo con el cuerpo del castaño. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente, pues su sangre había empezado a arder y no, no era porque quería precisamente _pelear_ con el oficial. Y, no en saco roto ella era miembro de la raza más poderosa del universo. Si ella quería algo, pues lo conseguía. Y a la mierda si el Sádico estaba enfermo o delirando―porque no se explicaba por qué él estaba tan campante andando desnudo por ahí, aun si tuviese ya la ropa interior húmeda puesta―, ella lo volvería pupa, y no _precisamente_ a golpes.

La Yato, tan poco delicada como siempre es, lo tomó del antebrazo antes de que él pudiese seguir el camino hacia el baño y lo tiró de vuelta al sofá, con ella poniéndose encima. En ese momento ella era todo fuego e impulsos.

―¿Pero qué jodida mierda, China? ¿Qué estás…? ―la pregunta se la tragó cuando vio aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos, y su pecho empezando a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, como si estuviese nerviosa por algo.

Confirmó lo que estaba sospechando cuando ella apretó sus piernas que estaban a ambos lados de su cadera, haciéndole sentir caliente, más esta vez no por la fiebre. Lentamente, como si en realidad no lo estuviera haciendo, Sougo se inclinó hacia adelante, acercando su rostro al de Kagura, quien por inercia levantó la barbilla para poder mirarle de frente. Estaban tan cerca que sintieron el aliento del otro. Entonces, simultáneamente, algo en la cabeza de ambos hizo clic, haciéndolos caer en cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el control y que aquello que _querían_ hacer no se _debía_ hacer. Ellos sólo eran rivales, que a veces se ayudaban mutuamente. No más, no menos.

―Me voy a dormir ―dijo Kagura, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su armario-habitación, apagando las luces de la Yorozuya. ―Ni se te ocurra hacer nada, porque te castro.

* * *

 **Holiwis~ :3**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo otro cap lleno de tensión xD espero y no me maten porque ya casi les doy pan *guiña el ojo*. Vale, puede que mañana suba el siguiente, o de pronto esta misma noche, eso depende de mi estado de ánimo y de que mi vecina de arriba deje de hacer tanto ruido cuando anda en medio del acto xD ojalá les guste y agradezco los buenos y motivadores comentarios.**

 **¡Ahí nos estamos leyendo! ^3^**


	3. Buen sexo viene luego de una buena pelea

**Buen sexo viene luego de una buena pelea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solos.

A menos de dos metros.

Y, nuevamente, _solos_.

Okita estaba sexualmente frustrado. Demasiado para su gusto, y si eso no fuese ya mucho el tan solo hecho de saber que la China estaba "durmiendo" ―joder, que ella estaba haciendo de todo, menos dormir―cerca empeoraba las cosas. ¿Y cómo había terminado con una clara erección que no podía ni ser calmada con un baño de agua fría? Pues, todo se debía a su brillante pero drogado cerebro―por las pastillas que había consumido previamente―. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió quedarse a dormir allí?

 _Para joder a China,_ se dijo. Además, afuera caía un tifón que no daba señales de desaparecer pronto y él no podía volver al cuartel dado el estado enfermo que tenía. Más, punto negativo para su plan, era la China quien lo estaba jodiendo en ese momento.

Definitivamente, este era el mismísimo infierno para Sougo.

¿Cómo era que a la China se le ocurría gemir y gemir―bajito, pero que él la escuchaba―haciendo o soñando quien sabe qué cosa cuando él estaba ahí? pasó saliva, manteniendo a raya su instinto y el deseo que sentía de ir y arrancarle las bragas y darle un verdadero motivo por el cual soltar aquellos lujuriosos sonidos. Suspiró, en un vago intento por calmarse. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá e intentó ignorar todo a su alrededor, para por fin quedarse dormido.

―S-Sádico… ―murmuró la Yato bajito.

A la mierda.

Entre relámpago y relámpago el oficial del Shinsengumi se quitó la manta de encima y apoyó los pies en el suelo, pero entonces pensó si realmente era buena idea hacer….lo que sea que fuese a hacer. Bueno, si tenía que dar justificaciones luego, culparía a su estado febril―la cual, si le había rebajado hasta la hora―.

Kagura, que hasta el momento estaba sumisa en el placer que ella misma se estaba proporcionando, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo dado que sintió al Sádico pararse del sofá y dirigirse a su armario. Sabía que no había sido tan buena idea tocarse a sí misma, pero es que joder, descubrir que su sangre Yato reaccionaba a Okita de una manera distinta que no era para una buena pelea le había afectado y de cierta forma _calentado_. Tenía que librarse de toda la tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado por los sucesos que habían pasado con él en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, por lo que la masturbación había sido una buena idea. Que ella no era tonta y sabía para qué servía lo que tenía entre las piernas.

Fingió estar dormida cuando el policía abrió la puerta de su armario-habitación. ―China, no te hagas la dormida que sé perfectamente que no es así. Que has estado haciendo _cosas_.

Se mordió la mejilla internamente por tal declaración. ―Sádico, que grosero. Esta belleza hace una hora ha estado durmiendo. Me parece un...- ¡Hey! ―se congeló en cuanto sintió la mano masculina en medio de sus piernas. Como reacción a proteger su dignidad―porque no le iba a dar el placer de sentir que tenía la razón―le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo mandó a volar hasta chocarse contra la pared, dejando allí la marca de su cuerpo. ―¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, imbécil?!

―Maldita, eso me ha dolido ―escupiendo un poco de sangre, se levantó del suelo. Ni siquiera muriendo dejaría que Kagura se quedara con la victoria de dar el último golpe. Buscando la Katana con sus ojos, la halló cerca a la entrada de la casa. Y, como si la fémina hubiese leído sus pensamientos, ambos al tiempo fueron por la katana.

La Yato, quien en ese momento era mucho más ágil que Sougo dado que el muchacho se encontraba debilitado, logró interceptarlo antes y tirarlo al suelo, con ella encima. No perdiendo el tiempo, comenzó a lanzar golpes que Okita esquivaba con mucho esfuerzo. Maldita la hora en que tuvo que enfermarse.

―¡¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí?! ―Kagura hizo su pregunta a la nada, haciendo huecos visibles por los golpes fuertes. La bermellón se dio cuenta que la sangre de su raza era poderosa, en más de un ámbito. Ella no quería estar tan consiente de que él era un hombre y podía hacerle _esto y aquello_. Y no, no era cualquier hombre; era el que ella quería, muy a su pesar. Esa revelación la hacía sentirse tremendamente frustrada. Por esa razón, intentó mitigar aquel deseo dándole una paliza al Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi, más aquello solo servía para que la llama en su interior se avivase más.

―¡No sé de qué carajo hablas! ―¿cómo era que la situación se había tornado en una pelea? Sougo no entendía para nada lo que ocurría. Aun así, logró tomar las manos de Kagura que parecían no querer dejar de lanzar golpes, y con la iracunda mujer soltando blasfemias, dio vuelta a la situación, estando él ahora encima. ―¡Pero si de algo te sirve, yo tampoco entiendo qué mierda me pasa contigo!

Gracias a su debilidad física, él no duró mucho tiempo estando arriba, pues ella con su cadera hizo presión para voltearlo nuevamente, dejando su espalda tendida contra el suelo. Kagura se sentó perfectamente sobre su abdomen trabajado y logró zafarse del agarre que tenía Sougo sobre sus muñecas. Posteriormente, lo agarró del cabello castaño―porque solo vestía su ropa interior, ahora que lo notaba―para hacer que la encarara. Okita tampoco perdió el tiempo y cogió entre su mano derecha gran parte del cabello bermellón con fuerza, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

―Suéltame, Sádico.

―Después de ti, China.

Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. El azul como zafiro y el rojo cual rubí no se despegaron ni un segundo.

 _Bienvenidos a Tensión-sexual-no-resulta-lándia._

Y allí estaba, Okita pensó; aquel tirante en el bajo vientre. Con sólo pensar en la pálida y delicada piel de Kagura, se le tensaban los músculos de aquella manera. No era normal, Dios, no lo era. Tarde o temprano, él explotará. Y quizá Gintoki no estará para nada contento con los resultados. Pero, en ese momento, le daba igual las consecuencias.

―Estás algo tenso, Sádico ―le susurró de repente Kagura, muy cerca a la oreja, ejerciendo más presión en el agarre que tenía en su cabello. Sonrió victoriosa al haberle arrancado un quejido, pero se sintió increíblemente excitada cuando él también intensificó el agarre.

La pequeña mano libre de Kagura viajó por su pecho, bajando hasta la cadera, rozando el borde de sus bóxers.

―No te conviene seguirme molestado, China ―los ojos de Okita brillaban intensamente. Joder, la mente se le estaba nublando. ―Te la estás jugando ―terminó con voz ronca, llegando a su límite. Kagura se rozó lentamente contra todo su cuerpo. ―Si no paras te voy a…

―¿A qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ―sintiendo que manejaba por completa la situación, la Yato se movió hacia abajo, quedando sentada esta vez sobre la dura erección que el castaño tenía. Ella gimió ante el contacto, pues vivirlo en carne propia era mucho mejor que imaginarlo.

La sonrisa de medio lado de Sougo terminó por ponerla más caliente. ―Te voy a follar hasta que me pidas llorando que pare.

La Amanto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sougo hizo gala de su gran agilidad―enfermo, ¿dónde? ―y consiguió voltearla contra el suelo, tirándola sin mucho cuidado, antes de que ella consiguiera hacer cualquier otra cosa. Al principio, Kagura le miró sorprendida, después algo asustada por sus ardientes ojos rojos, y finalmente lo miró innegablemente excitada.

Bueno, tampoco es que su virginidad fuese tan importante como para protegerla, y ella en ese momento tenía ganas.

* * *

 **Mi estado de ánimo subió después de que comí pizza y mi vecina terminara de fornicar :v**

 **Vale, yo les iba a dar el lemon en este capítulo, pero es que si lo hacía quedaría muy largo y no quería que fuesen más de 1,500 palabras por capítulo, así que decidí dejarlo para el próximo, pero que conste que ya lo tengo más o menos terminado x3**

 **Como siempre he pensado que los Yato son salvajes en todos los sentidos, esa es la razón por la que Kagura puede comportarse así; es como un Headcanon que tengo xD y si bien en mis escritos es Sougo quien toma la iniciativa siempre, aquí no (o bueno, en el próximo capítulo sí) porque está enfermo y no se encuentra al 100/100 de su sadismo y habilidad :v además, dicen que el buen sexo viene después de una buena pelea (?) xD de ahí viene el nombre del capítulo. No fue una buena pelea porque fue desventajosa gracias a la debilidad de Sougo a causa de la enfermedad, pero por lo menos se mechonearon mutuamente UuU**

 **Anyway, disfruten de esto, no quiero amenazas de muerte por no poner el lemon aquí (sí, va para usted, señorita Frany) y gocen la tensión sexual casi resuelta *w* mañana publico el capítulo que falta y un extra para dar por finalizado esto. No lo hago ahora porque debo revisarlo y además estoy muriendo de cansancio. Gracias por los comentarios, los responderé mañana :3**

 **Besitos~ ^3^**


	4. Porque te quiero, te aporreo

**Warning: Y aquí está, señoras y señores: ¡LEMONNNNNN~! xD**

* * *

 **Porque te quiero, te aporreo**.

.

.

.

Kagura tuvo que decirle adiós a una de sus pijamas favoritas―y la única que tenía, cabía anotar―cuando a Okita le dio por ser incivilizado y rasgarle la prenda superior que cubría su pecho. Ella iba a protestar, más se quedó cayada inmediatamente cuando sintió que el chico se inclinó sobre ella y respiró en su cuello, lo lamió y previamente lo mordió.

Duro.

Dejando marca, probablemente.

Roba-impuestos hijo de puta.

Ahogando las ganas de gemir, ella pasó los pies sobre la erección escondida aun en la ropa interior, deleitándose con la reacción temblorosa de Sougo. Sabían que aquello lo dominaría el más fuerte, y la bermellón no estaba dispuesta ser la sometida, no señor. Después, imitando el actuar del castaño, ella clavó sus dientes en la piel blanda del cuello del policía.

Duro.

Dejándole una marca, posiblemente.

Maldita Amanto ilegal.

Jalándola con rudeza del cabello―que había soltado anteriormente―la obligó a encararlo y entonces por fin cumplió uno de sus más recónditos y oscuros deseos; besarla. Sus labios se moldearon sobre los de ella con una fuerza abrasadora que causó que el corazón de ambos bombeara sangre fuertemente, logrando acelerarlos. Kagura devolvió―o intentó―el beso con el mismo ritmo que él había establecido. Cargado de pasión, demandante; lleno de deseo. La lengua de Sougo trazó a lo largo del labio inferior de la Yato y ella, algo dudosa, separó un poco sus labios para que se pudieran besar más profundamente. Casi no podía pensar, pero se encontró con que no le importaba la neblina que nublaba su cabeza. En el momento en que se encontró perdiendo ante la habilidad de Okita para manejar su lengua, ella decidió morderle aquel musculo ventajoso y sumamente delicioso.

El policía se apartó, quejándose por el dolor. Kagura sonrió cuando vio aquellos ojos llenos de furia.

―Perra ―le dijo, con su voz ronca, dándole una sonrisa depredadora, para después despojarla―rompiéndolo, vaya sorpresa―del sujetador, dejando a la vista sus senos.

Bien, Kagura tenía ganas de follar, sí, pero es que ella aún conservaba un poquito de pudor, y además nunca nadie la había visto desnuda―sus padres no contaban―por lo que la reacción de cubrirse era completamente normal. Pero, pese a su intento, el castaño bajó su rostro y tomó un pezón rosado y erecto por la excitación en su boca, mientras que con una mano pellizcaba el otro.

Por todo el sukonbu del mundo. La boca del Sádico era gloriosa. Ella gimió, dándose cuenta que era especialmente sensible en aquella área. Se estremeció y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello del oficial de gobierno, acercándolo más porque en ese momento, no está lo suficientemente cerca. El castaño se trasladó a darle el mismo tratamiento a su otro pecho, moviendo la lengua contra la punta de su pezón, logrando que ella gritara de nuevo.

Pero entonces Sougo sintió que fue tirado hacia atrás violentamente―cabellos castaños habían quedado en la mano de la Yato por la fuerza empleada―mientras veía como Kagura se instalaba entre sus piernas, inclinando la cabeza por sobre sus bóxers.

―China, tu nunca has..- ―la frase fue cortada por un puño directo en su nariz, lo que la hizo sangrar. ―¡Maldita!

―Cállate, no te estoy pidiendo opinión y mucho menos tu aprobación ―la situación y los sucesos empezaron a ocurrir en cámara lenta.

En silencio y con cuidado, Kagura bajó la ropa interior con grabados de la letra "S" y liberó por fin la gran erección del castaño. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Eso iba a penetrarla luego? ¡Por una mierda!

―Puft, no es la gran cosa ―Kagura era Kagura, y aun a punto de darle sexo oral a su rival, lo iba a joder, que estaba escrito en la Biblia.

El comentario le picó en el ego, pero decidió dejarlo pasar porque la vio pasar saliva. ―¿A, sí? bueno, pues entonces esto no te importará ―aprovechando que ella abrió la boca para protestar, metió su miembro sin mucho cuidado dentro de la pequeña cavidad. La Yato se retiró inmediatamente, tosiendo. ―¿No qué no era la gran cosa?

Mierda, como le ponía verla enojada. ―Bastardo ―y secundando el insulto, Kagura rodeó el pene del castaño con sus finos labios, tragando todo lo que podía de él.

Okita apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como todos los músculos se le tensaban de una forma deliciosa, sintiendo la lengua de la bermellón jugar con él. Así pues, empezó un húmedo vaivén, lento y tortuoso. Sougo echó un vistazo a la cabeza de Kagura subiendo y bajando, así que la agarró del cabello―aquello se le estaba volviendo costumbre―y la obligó a aumentar el ritmo. La miembro femenina de la Yorozuya jadeó con la boca llena, y como venganza rosó un poco sus dientes contra la ardiente piel que estaba chupando. El muchacho inmediatamente la alejó. Esa desgraciada estaba loca y él no iba a permitir que lo mordiesen _ahí._

Acomodándola boca arriba en el suelo, el Capitán comenzó a regar besos y mordidas desde su pecho, costillas, siguiendo todo el camino hasta abajo. El calor a fuego lento quemaba por completo el interior de la Yato. Se sentía completamente húmeda y el hormigueo entre sus piernas se hacía poco a poco más insoportable.

El castaño observaba como Kagura oprimía sus gemidos. Aquello le molestaba mucho, puesto que él quería escucharla suplicar porque la penetrara, así que, sin previo aviso, apartó un poco las bragas y la penetró con un dedo. La reacción que obtuvo de ella fue la deseada, pues dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso fue música para los oídos de Sougo. Así es como quería verla. Movió el dedo sin demasiado cuidado haciéndola gritar más, ignorándo el dolor punzante de sus hombros, pues ella había enterrado sus uñas en ellos.

Escuchándola suspirar con ensoñación, decidió jugar un poco con su mal carácter.

―China, esto te gusta, ¿verdad? ―la sonrisa perversa se extendió en su rostro cuando Kagura no fue capaz de responderle. ―Contesta ―ordenó, dejando de mover el dedo en el interior de la Amanto y abandonándolo.

―¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?! ―le gritó, furiosa. Ella no estaba para el puto sadismo de ese bastardo, pero si quería sus dedos trabajando―o la lengua―tenía que contestarle lo que quería oír. ―Sí, maldita sea. Me gusta ―respondió, queriendo romperle la cara cuando lo vio sonreír orgulloso de sí mismo. ―S-Sádico…

―¿Algo que desees? ―la miró, fingiendo inocencia. Él sabía lo que ella quería, por un demonio.

Sus manos separaron sus piernas lentamente. Okita hizo caricias en la piel de sus muslos internos utilizando solo la punta de los dedos callosos que se sentían tan bien al contacto con su piel fría y suave. Tomarle el pelo en aquella situación sin duda alguna era completamente divertido. Ella apretó los dientes en la frustración.

―¡No me jodas! ―Kagura lo golpeó en el abdomen, sacándole todo el aire que tenía. ¿No que el bastardo estaba enfermo? Sougo le devolvió el golpe con una palmada a su trasero, haciendo que ella jadeara por la sorpresa. La marca de la mano roja no tardó en aparecer en la piel de la bermellón. ―Eres un mal nacido.

Él tocó el borde de las bragas y las deslizó hacia abajo, levantándole las piernas para poder obtenerlas fuera. Sin embargo, no dejó que ella pusiera sus piernas abajo. En cambio, las puso a descansar sobre sus amplios hombros mientras su cara se situó en el medio. Aquella acción, para ella, había sido totalmente vergonzosa.

―Entonces, China, ¿cuáles son las palabras mágicas? ―le preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona pegada a sus labios. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho tan terriblemente irritante?

Estaba a punto de dejar salir su Yato interior. ―¿Muérete, por favor? ―preguntó, sarcástica.

―Bueno intento, pero no. Además, si me muero, ¿Quién va a follarte esta noche hasta que pidas clemencia?

―Siempre hay otros ―aquello no le hizo gracia, y ella pudo comprobarlo cuando su expresión se convirtió un poco más seria de lo habitual.

―Ya, entonces pudo haber sido cualquier otro.

¿Por qué carajo tenían que hablar de eso mientras su vagina estaba prácticamente en su cara? vale, que no había podido ser cualquier otro porque simplemente no tenía la misma reacción con nadie más aparte de él. Porque siempre tenía sentimientos contradictorios para con él; porque tenía ganas de darle una cachetada y golpearlo hasta que sangrase, pero también quería besarlo. Tenía esas ganas de mandarlo a la mierda y abrazarlo fuerte, de estar con él y a la vez no volverlo a ver nunca más. ¡Todo le pasaba al mismo tiempo!

―No ―susurró. Oh mierda, se arrepentiría de ello luego. ―Y-yo quiero que seas tú, Sádico bastardo roba-impuesto ―estaba demasiado sonrojada como para mirarlo a los ojos. ―¡Así que más te vale que…! ¡AH!

Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia arriba cuando sintió la lengua ajena contra su entrada. Sougo dibujó círculos con la lengua alrededor de su clítoris. Kagura se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, mientras se retorcía en aquel frío suelo. Aquello era mejor que molestar a Gin por ser vago o a Shinpachi por ser un virgen otaku. Eso era mucho mejor que comer sukonbu todo un día. Y sin duda era mucho mejor de como lo había imaginado tantas veces con el mismo sádico en cuestión. La Yato sentía que estaba volando.

El policía se movió más abajo hasta empujar por completo su lengua dentro de ella y para la bermellón, fue como si toda la habitación hubiera desaparecido, dejándola solo a ella y lo que él estaba haciendo entre sus piernas. La chica dejó de taparse la boca y sus manos se aferraron al cabello castaño del muchacho, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Ella estaba consciente de que está jadeando fuerte pero ya no le importa. Lo único que le importaba era la presión enloquecedora que se estaba construyendo dentro de ella y amenazaba con estallar. Esto solo hizo que quisiera más.

Solo un poco más y ella se venía. Estaba tan cerca de…

Pero la lengua de Okita desapareció y junto con ella, volvieron las ganas de Kagura de matarlo.

―Mira, Sádico de mier…-

Más su frase fue cortada cuando fue levantada del suelo abruptamente. Sougo la había cogido entre sus brazos y ella por puro reflejo le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas y enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno. Comenzaron a besarse con ansia, como pasión; como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho. Okita caminó lentamente con la China en brazos, buscando el sofá. Aun así, decidió parar un instante y estrellar con toda la fuerza que tenía a Kagura contra la pared, saboreando el dolor que le infringió al haberle hecho aquello. La besó con deseo y hambre, sintiendo como su erección y su raja se rozaban constantemente.

Sin poder aguantar más la espera―y después de mostrarle a la China que él era quien tenía el control―se dirigió a su destino original: el sofá. Pero, una idea un poco más turbada apareció en su cabeza. El escritorio del Danna se veía cómodo y, le gustaba la idea de hacerlo con la chica en ese lugar; tal vez hasta en la silla. O de plano se la follaba por todos los rincones de esa casa.

Llegando al escritorio, sentó a Kagura en él, mirándola durante unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente. Solo la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba la habitación. Sougo memorizó cada rincón de la piel de la Yato a medida que sus manos tocan todo su cuerpo y sus labios besaban cada parte. Su boca se detuvo en el esbelto y pálido cuello de Kagura, mordiendo, succionando y dejando marcas que tal vez se le quiten para el día de mañana―gracias a su alta aceleración para curarse―.

―Date prisa, inútil ―murmuró la bermellón con vehemencia. ―No puedo esperar más.

Quería molestarla por eso, pero él tampoco aguantaba más sin penetrarla. ―No tengo un condón conmigo.

―¿Y a mí eso que me importa? ―la expresión de Kagura mostraba impaciencia real.

―Correcto, no quiero ser padre de pequeños monstruos tragones siendo tan joven.

―Pues adentro no te vengas y listo ―su voz casi sonaba suplicante. ―Sólo mételo ya.

Okita gruñó por lo bajo, situándose perfectamente bien para penetrar a la bermellón. Kagura pudo sentirlo en su entrada por lo que su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, pero no por eso se iba a echar para atrás. Ella tragó saliva antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura de nuevo. El castaño depositó un beso suave sobre su cabeza―¿quién diría que podía ser así de romántico?―para después empujar dentro de ella lentamente.

Ella sabía que al principio le iba a doler y que sería molesto, pero que después lo disfrutaría, así que intentó relajar todo su cuerpo. Entonces sintió como Sougo estaba consiguiendo entrar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El oficial suspiró cuando el interior de la Yato lo recibió con una cálida bienvenida. Estaba tan estrecho, que le daban ganas de entrar de una solo vez. Tan fuerte era ese deseo, que tuvo que respirar hondo para poder evitarlo. Y entonces allí estaba esa barrera que indicaba la pureza de la chica de la Yorozuya. Esa que decía que él era el primer hombre en su vida. Algo más para aumentar su ya de por sí grande ego. No todos los días se le quita la virginidad a una Amanto, después de todo; y una Yato, para colmo.

Un poco impaciente, la bermellón sacudió las caderas pidiéndole que continuara. La fuerza de voluntad de Okita cayó en pico y se metió por completo en ella de un solo golpe. Kagura gritó muy fuerte y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del policía, sacándole sangre. El muchacho se quedó quieto, observando como ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

Verla así, sintiendo dolor por su culpa le gustó. Él era un sádico, después de todo.

―Se supone que lo debes hacer sentir agradable, maldito.

―Desde ahora te vas a sentir muy a gusto, China ―de nuevo la mirada rojiza de Sougo se volvió ardiente y, sin más preámbulos, salió de ella completamente y le dio una fuerte y profunda estocada, iniciando así una deliciosa mescla de sensaciones.

Kagura sentía que se desgarraba por dentro. Gritó de dolor y Okita tiró de su cabellera bermellón, haciendo que ella inclinase la cabeza hacia arriba y así poder besarla a gusto. Y, aunque la Yato sentía dolor con cada penetración, también lo estaba disfrutando y no quería parar. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus mejillas mientras ella continuaba gimiendo, sin preocuparle que en cualquier momento podría llegar Gin y pillarlos en medio del acto en _su_ escritorio; simplemente disfrutaba. La idea de ser descubierta logró excitarla más, por lo que Sougo pudo deslizarse de adentro hacia fuera con más facilidad.

Levantándola nuevamente, Okita se sentó en el sillón tras el escritorio, poniendo a Kagura de espaldas a él. Se dieron cuenta que aquella posición era mucho más placentera, pues el miembro del castaño había llegado hasta lo más profundo de la vagina de la bermellón. Jadearon simultáneamente, empezando entonces los movimientos rítmicos de abajo hacia arriba. Sougo se acercó a la nívea espalda, mordiendo la piel y dejando marcas rojas.

―S-Sádico…―gimió Kagura como si aquel apodo fuese un mantra.

―Sougo ―le dijo entonces.

―¿E-eh?

―Así me llamo, China.

No, ella no lo diría. Eso sí que no.

―Kagura ―le respondió entonces ella, gimiendo más fuerte, pues sentía que estaba cerca de su liberación.

―¿Q-qué?

―Así me llamo.

Y, oh no, él no lo diría. Eso sí que no.

Buscando más contacto entre ellos, Okita volvió a darle la vuelta, dejándola frente a él. Kagura no tardó mucho en reaccionar y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pegando así sus senos contra el pecho del castaño. Se volvieron a besar, mezclando saliva y mordiéndose los labios. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza, por lo que la Yato gimió en la boca del oficial como respuesta.

El Capitán entonces le dio otra nalgada―estaba vez mucho más fuerte―a lo que ella después de gemir, respondió mordiéndole la mejilla derecha.

―¡Sádico!―gritó Kagura después de un tiempo. Algo dentro de ella estalló de repente mientras olas de placer rodeaban desde su núcleo hasta la planta de los pies. No podía respirar. No podía hacer nada más que aferrarse al muchacho y jadear.

El castaño sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de la Amanto se sacudió y supo que había conseguido llegar al clímax. Inmediatamente el interior de Kagura rodeó su miembro con más fuerza y él dejó escapar un ronco gemido de puro placer aun moviéndose dentro de ella. Sabía que él tampoco aguantaría mucho, por lo que salió de ella―con un pequeño quejido por parte de ella―y sin más eyaculó en el vientre plano de la Yato.

Kagura recargó la cabeza encima del hombro de Okita, mientras él lo hizo contra el hombro de ella.

―Eso fue.. ―comenzó ella.

―Bueno ―terminó él. Afuera aun llovía, y ellos cansados no estaban. ―China, tendremos que ducharnos, ¿no crees?

Venga, que la segunda ronda los esperaba.

* * *

 **Kagura y Sougo son unos bipolares sexuales (?) xD uff, escribiré algo bien fluff para sacar tanta perversión de mi sistema x3 por favor, comunidad, usen condón cuando hagan cosas sukitrukis si no quieren enfermedades y además, bendiciones xD me falta un extra y adisito a este fic :'v lo subiré después de que almuerce pues ya lo tengo listo; muero de hambre y debo ir a preparar mi comida (las desventajas de vivir sola, parte 1 :c). Así que mientras tanto, disfruten de este lemon hard (?)**

 **¡Más tardecito nos leemos!**


	5. Lo malo de la gripe,es que es contagiosa

**Lo malo de la gripe, es que es contagiosa.**

.

.

.

Las gotas de agua caliente―¿desde cuándo tenían agua caliente de todos modos?―caían alrededor de todo su cuerpo, liberándola de toda la tensión de hacía unos minutos. Las pequeñas gotas sustituían el pegajoso sudor que hace poco invadía su piel. Era tan relajante, que incluso Kagura creía que podría quedarse dormida allí de pie. La mano masculina masajeando uno de sus pechos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―¿Qué no estás cansado, Sádico? ―preguntó, suspirando cuando sintió los labios del oficial besar su cuello herido por las mordidas dadas hacía media hora antes. ―Se supone que estás enfermo.

―Aún lo estoy ―respondió, acercando a la chica que estaba de espaldas a él, para que quedase pegada en contra suyo. ―Pero te dije que te follaría hasta que lloraras ―le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

La piel de la bermellón se erizó por aquel súbito contacto, y sus piernas temblaron. Se estremeció cuando sintió la erección del castaño contra su espalda y, a tientas, buscó el falo para empezar a masajearlo de arriba abajo con su mano. Sougo le gruñó en el oído, haciendo que Kagura sintiera descargas eléctricas atravesar su columna vertebral. Entonces, la mano del policía bajó por el vientre de la Yato, quien separó un poco las piernas y le permitió que deslizara dos dedos por su vagina ya húmeda.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Okita retiró los dedos y Kagura la mano, para después apoyarse con ellas en la pared, empinándose ella un poco y flexionándose él, penetrándola de una sola vez, lo que le arrancó un gemido alto desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la fémina. Apoyando las manos en la cadera de la Amanto, el policía marcó el ritmo con embestidas que empezaron suaves, más ganaron velocidad y fuerza rápidamente.

Esa vez, para Kagura fue mucho más placentera, pero, pronto, ella sabía, sus piernas terminarían por desentenderse de su función motora y ella desfallecería. Las piernas le flaqueaban tanto que dudaba poder estar de pie mucho más tiempo. Y, como si el Sádico supiese eso, la acercó a él agarrándola del cabello, recargándole la cabeza en su hombro y levantándola del suelo, apoyando las manos en sus muslos para que abriese más las piernas y el poder entrar y salir más fácil. Aquella posición no le gustaba, pues ella no podía verlo ni mucho menos tocarlo, pero a Okita parecía encantarle, porque los gruñidos roncos y profundos se hicieron mucho más audibles.

El orgasmo que los invadió llegó de forma poderosa e impredecible, pues Sougo no tuvo tiempo de salir de Kagura, por lo que inundó el interior de ella. Él no era de gemir nombres, pero mierda, se le había deslizado de la lengua casi sin pensarlo, y ella tampoco pudo evitar gritar a los cuatro vientos aquel nombre que se negaba a decir.

―Kagura ―gruñó él.

―¡Sougo! ―gritó ella.

Silencio.

Ah, mierda.

―Yo no dije eso ―negaron ambos al unísono, pactando sin necesidad de palabras que no se molestarían mutuamente por haberse nombrado entre sí.

El oficial del Shinsengumi, puso en el suelo de nuevo a Kagura, pero esta, como había supuesto, se desplomó―literalmente―sin fuerza muscular la cual aguantase su peso. Las piernas le temblaban descontroladamente y ella no conseguía ponerse en pie. Había sido su primera vez, era una buena excusa, pero es que mierda, el roba-impuesto ese la había follado demasiado duro; como si ella estuviese acostumbrada a tener sexo.

Vale, él era un sádico, e infligir dolor le gustaba. Y ella era loca, porque eso no le importaba. Además, Okita tampoco estaba en sus mejores condiciones físicamente. Kagura sonrió al ver todas las marcas de mordidas, chupetones y arañazos que adornaban la piel del joven. A ella se le quitarían a más tardar en dos días. A él, por el contrario, le acompañarían un buen tiempo.

La sonrisa malvada de Sougo le dio ganas de matarlo. ―¿Cansada, China? ―ella rodó los ojos. ―Como soy un buen ser humano y servir a la comunidad es mi trabajo, te llevaré hasta tu armario para que puedas descansar.

―Bastardo ―pero ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando él fue a levantarla del suelo. ― ¡Ay! Ten cuidado. Casi me dejas paralítica ―le reprochó.

Apagando la luz del baño, se dirigió al armario-habitación de la Yato. ―Deja de quejarte tanto. Todo esto es tú culpa.

―No lo es ―ella le recriminó y esperó que él no mencionara el hecho de que ella se había tocado pensando en él después de que supuestamente se fuese a dormir, porque lo negaría una y mil veces si fuese necesario. ―Es sólo que hacerlo de pie cansa mucho.

Abriendo la puerta corrediza, Okita depositó a la chica en el futón que allí estaba metido, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más―¿qué? él ya había tenido suficiente causándole daño―.

―Bueno, voy a recoger mi ropa y me..-

―Quédate ―le cortó Kagura. ―A-aún está lloviendo un poco y además todavía estás enfermo.

Las mejillas sonrojadas se le hacían de lo más tierno que podía ver en aquella Amanto. ―Ya, pero ya casi amanece y es probable que Danna aparezca en cualquier momento.

―Pues duerme aquí conmigo ―ella le hizo un pequeño espacio en ese armario.

Sougo arqueó una ceja interrogante, pues era muy evidente que él ahí no podría estar para nada cómodo. Pero, viendo esos ojos azules hipnotizantes, no pudo rechazar la oferta. Además, como si lo hubiese invocado, Gintoki apareció por fin en la casa, vomitando aquí y allá gracias a la ingesta masiva de alcohol. Okita no perdió el tiempo y se metió en ese armario, observando cómo Kagura entonces se acurrucó contra su pecho, y buscaba a tientas su mano. Cuando la halló, la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

―Buenas noches, Sádico.

―Buenas noches, China ―le besó la coronilla y se acomodó mejor en aquel reducido espacio.

Sougo suspiró, y mirando la cara angelical de la Yato dormitar, sonrió. Tal vez, no había sido tan malo enfermarse después de todo.

* * *

―¡Gin-san, Kagura-chan, despierten! ―la voz de Shinpachi trajo a Kagura de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Se levantó lentamente para quedar sentada, cuando de repente un dolor punzante la atravesó por completo. Aquello le hizo recordar todo lo que había sucedido con el Sádico durante la noche. Girándose para ver a su lado, aquel lugar estaba vacío. Quizá se había ido cuando el sol salió, pero su aroma seguía impregnado en aquel lugar; en ella también.

―¡Ya es más de medio día! ―continuó gritando el de lentes. A Kagura le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía mareada. No, eso no podía ser cierto. Shinpachi apareció de un momento a otro en su armario, abriendo la puerta. ―Kagura-chan, debes…. ¡¿Por qué demonios estás desnuda?!

Kagura se tapó con la sábana e intentó bajarse del armario, pero sus piernas no respondieron y ella cayó al suelo.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Quién está desnuda?! ―Gintoki apareció. Aun con la resaca a flor de piel, no iba ignorar adrede esas palabras que había gritado las gafas. ―Ah, Kagura ―decepción evidente en su voz, pero luego algo en su cabeza hizo clic. ―¡¿Por qué estás desnuda?!

―Gin-chan, estoy enferma ―ella avisó, ignorando la pregunta de ambos hombres. ―Me siento como la mierda. Putos virus.

Gintoki se revolvió el cabello. ¿Qué los Yato no eran resistentes a las enfermedades? ―Vamos, párate. Te daré medicinas.

Kagura, sintiéndose con más fuerza muscular, pudo ejecutar esa acción, yendo en busca de la ropa para no andar como su mami la trajo al mundo por ahí―aunque con la sábana envuelta―. Gintoki, que no le perdió la vista ni un segundo, observó cuando la chica se ató el cabello que su pálido cuello tenía marcas moradas esparcidas alrededor. También notó como ella claramente cojeaba al caminar y andaba con las piernas algo separadas, con paso torpe.

―¿Por qué está la figura de un cuerpo humano marcada contra la pared? ―preguntó Shinpachi. El de la permanente se giró a mirar lo que el muchacho había dicho, corroborando que sí, allí estaba.

Y, esa figura tenía en la forma de la cabeza algo parecido a un hongo. Un estilo propio de la cabeza de cierto funcionario del gobierno con tendencias al sadismo. Ah, carajo. Gintoki sumó uno más uno y el resultado no le gustó para nada.

―¡KAGURA! ―gritó. ―¡Seppuku para Souichiro!

En el cuartel del Shinsengumi, Sougo estornudó. Se estiró un poco, pues aún se sentía magullado por _todo_ lo que había hecho la noche pasada.

―¿Todavía enfermo? ―le preguntó Hijikata.

―Sí. Creo que esta noche tendré que ir a donde mi enfermera personal ―acomodándose la máscara para dormir, sonrió diabólicamente al pensar que nuevas cosas podría hacerle a la China.

* * *

 **Y, desde ese entonces, nunca nadie volvió a ver a Okita Sougo y Kagura se convirtió en una madre luchona dispuesta a darlo todo por su bendición :'v**

 **Bah (/\\)**

 **And this is all xD**

 **Debo aclarar algo: yo quería hacer algo bien fluff pos-lemon, porque me gusta leer algo bien lindo después de todo lo hard, pero que a mi me guste leerlo no significa que pueda escribirlo x3 en serio, es demasiado difícil para mí. Creo que tendré que tomar clases sobre como lograr hacer contenido tierno, lindo y bien ñoño; algo digno de Piruletalandia :v Sin embargo, la parte del armario fue lo más "lindo" que pude escribir :_D Sorry.**

 **Me siento on fire por haber dicho que publicaba algo en tales días a tales horas y cumplir; eso no me pasa seguido :3 ¡Yey!**

 **¡Un hurra por el segundo fanfic de más de 1 capítulo que termino! la verdad, me gusta mucho escribir para este fandom, así que espero volver con más historias :3**

 **Especial agradecimiento a aquellos que comentaron, pusieron el fic en alerta y también en sus favoritos. ¡Mucho love para ustedes!**

 **Me despido, y no se olviden de mí, que pronto podré estar subiendo otra cosa, pues ideas sí que tengo, pero lamentablemente tiempo para desarrollarlas no mucho x3**

 **¡Adiosito!**

 **Besos, chocolates y flores~ ^3^**


End file.
